cardiacmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Time to Time
'Time to Time '''is the first episode of the second season of ''Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy. The episode was written by Austoon Powers and Jordan Comeaux, who animated it as well. The episode features Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy messing with a time machine that they received from a future version of Stu-Boy. "Time to Time" features a guest appearance from Zenuel as the waitress in the diner the two are eating in. This is the first episode to be written by Austoon Powers and the first that Stuart Bryant did not write. The story came from an idea by the former for a potential new series or project and then it was retooled by Comeaux to tie in with Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy. Comeaux and Bryant return to play their own characters, with Bryant playing Future Stu and Comeaux playing the truck driver. It should air in Fall 2014. Plot The episode begins with Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy seated in a diner, discussing the possibilities of time travel. Piv-Boy desires riches, but Stu-Boy is cautious of messing with time travel. A man sitting near them stands up and introduces himself as Future Stu. Future Stu orders Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy to follow him outside. While Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy are reluctant to follow him, Future Stu continues ahead, only to run over by a truck. With Future Stu dead, Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy take the time machine he had home. They mess around with it and end up in the next episode where Piv-Boy decides to leave, due to spoilers. After more joyriding, the time machine breaks down and Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy step out to see a truck driver who offers them a ride. While they sit in, the truck driver rams over Future Stu from earlier and Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy scream. Credits Cast *Jordan Comeaux as Piv-Boy, Truck Driver *Stuart Bryant as Stu-Boy, Future Stu *Zenuel as Waitress Credits *Jordan Comeaux - co-writer, animator *Austoon Powers - co-writer Production The story for "Time to Time" came from Austoon Powers, who was drafting a potential project, either a series or a standalone animation. With the first season over prematurely for Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy, a story to begin the season was needed. Together, Austoon Powers and Jordan Comeaux wrote the first episode. It was the first time Austoon Powers wrote an episode for the series and the first time Stuart Bryant did not contribute any writing for an episode. In the process of writing "Time to Time", the episode's two writers, along with Dan Hall, crafted a season-long storyline. "Time is Time" is animated completely by Jordan Comeaux, who animated the whole first season himself. Unlike last season, Bryant does not do the backgrounds and the backgrounds are done by Comeaux. The voice actors include Comeaux, who voices Piv-Boy and the truck driver, and Bryant, who voices Stu-Boy and the future version of him. Zenuel, a common collaborator and voice actor for Comeaux, plays the waitress in the diner in the beginning of the episode. Like all episodes, it was animated through the program Adobe Flash CS5.5 by Jordan Comeaux. Trivia and References *This is the first episode co-written by Austoon Powers and the first with no writing contribution by Stuart Bryant. It also is the first have backgrounds done by Jordan Comeaux, who takes over Bryant's previous task. *When Piv-Boy talks about the time machine that goes forward instead of back, he is referring to an episode of Futurama. *This episode marks the first appearance of Future Stu, who will appear again later in the season. External links